


Gifts

by GabbyD



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sugar Daddy, weird narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened, Eggsy didn't even realize.</p><p>In which Harry likes showering Eggsy in gifts, AKA the story of how Eggsy got a sugar daddy without realizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited yet.

The first time it happened, Eggsy didn't even realize.

It was before he failed the Dog Test, when Harry bought Eggsy a bespoke Kingsman suit, if anything. Then everything happened and in the middle of the chaos and grief Eggsy didn't even spare a thought about the possible meaning behind it.

Then Harry, now Arthur, was back and insisted getting him another suit saying only one wasn't enough. Eggsy, now being a paid agent, tried to pay for his suits himself - and yes, suits. He still didn't know how Harry convinced him - but Harry argued, saying that as he chose everything he might as well pay for it. And it was a gift for being able to save the world and become an agent, anyway.

And then almost every week or so a new tie, to match his suits. When he questioned Harry just said that it's not like Eggsy really understand about fine menswear anyway, _honestly Eggsy_. Every gentleman needs a good few pairs of tie to match the occasion.

And then came the watches. And gadgets. And even toys for Daisy, for fuck's sake!

Eggsy didn't understand, but stopped asking after awhile.  
They were nice gifts and he wouldn't be one to look at the horse's teeth. He knew Harry enough to know it wasn't for pity, at least.

He also rather liked them. They showed that Harry cared, and he rather liked having nice things for once.

He didn't think too much about it though, knowing he might be seeing too much into things because of his... crush on the older agent.

So they have dinners together every few night at Harry's house or at some random posh restaurant. They joke and flirt together. And Harry spoils Eggsy with gifts.

There wasn't really much to it, really. Harry didn't try to make moves on Eggsy, and Eggsy didn't want to ruin their relationship with his silly crush, even if it wasn't just a crush anymore.

So it stayed like that.

Until everybody started noticing too.

Roxy smiled knowingly and complimented his new items every time. Merlin just sighed and looked disapproving at them whenever he showed up with a gadget he clearly _shouldn't have._

His mates started noticing too. Asking where he got the new fancy watch or tie and if his posh boyfriend (or sugar daddy, insisted Ryan) got it for him. They didn't listen when he said it wasn't like that though, only smirked and said they weren't judging.

But things went too far when his mum - his _mother!_ \- smiled at him weirdly one day when he showed up with a new gift from Harry and asked if maybe Harry was... buying his attention? And if he ever made Eggsy do something he didn't want to. She was relieved when he assured it wasn't like that, even if she didn't completely believe him still.

But still.

So Eggsy went to Harry's, complain about everyone just _assumed_ otherwise of them. Even his mum, Harry! _His mum!_

But Harry didn't react like Eggsy expected him to - and really, when does he ever. Instead he just started assuring him that he could stop if Eggsy wanted, that he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. It was his fault the rumors, really, he shouldn't have been so obvious.

Eggsy denied instantly, because no, really. It was annoying that everybody just assumed, but he didn't actually mind. He just wanted to complain. And he rather liked being... being spoiled by Harry like that.

What happened next was a surprise for Eggsy, what with Harry admitting that he had rather improper feelings towards Eggsy, with Eggsy being younger and his subordinate and pupil.

"What, so all that was just me being wooed by Harry Hart?" He asked jokingly, only to have Harry strongly denying because no, he didn't expect anything out of it, really. He just liked buying Eggsy gifts.

He had to understand, Harry said. He was old. Old enough to be his father. Older than his actual father, actually. It wasn't proper and it wasn't fair for Eggsy. But Eggsy refused to hear it, it was his choice in the end and really? Did you see yourself in the mirror recently, Harry? He ended up simply shutting him up with a kiss when he started to protest again.

So they kissed and kissed, snogging like two teenagers, until Eggsy jokingly said that everyone was right all along just to have Harry apologizing again, saying he can stop.

"Nah, knowing ya, ya probably has another gift stashed away," he said, stopping when he saw Harry guiltily looking away to laugh. "Really, Harry? Can I at least give you something in exchange?"

"Like what?"

"Mmm, I can think of a few things."

And everything was great after that. That is, until Eggsy jokingly asked Harry if he should call him Daddy and got a reaction out of him, because then things were _perfect._

And that's how Eggsy accidentally got a Sugar Daddy.


End file.
